You
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: You, hanya kamu. Sejak pertama bertemu, aku menyukaimu. You, hanya kamu. Tanpa mu, aku bukan apa-apa. You. EXO fanfiction. Main cast: Byun Baekhyun. Revie please..


**Tittle** :: You

**Main Cast** :: Byun Baekhyun EXO-K

**Other Cast** :: Kim Yura (OC), Lee Jihyeon (OC), Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun

**Author** :: Park Sung Hyo

Annyeonghaseyo, Raemi back again ^_^ kali ini Mi ngepost fict buatan temen Mi. semoga readers suka :D

Don't like don't read! copas with permition! Gomawo...

.

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**YOU**

.

.

.

"Bakpau hangat, bakpau hangat! Tuan, silakan beli bakpau ini, masih hangat, Tuan" tawar seorang namja. Sayang, yang diajak bicara hanya berlalu tanpa berniat menolehkan kepala. Dan itulah kesehariannya, menjajakan bakpau hangat untuk bertahan hidup. Seorang siswi SMA menghampirinya.

"Chogi, berapa harga bakpau ini?" tanya siswi itu.

"Hanya 4 won saja, Nona."

"Geurae, aku beli dua. Tolong yang rasa cokelat." Siswi itu mengambil uang di dompetnya dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

Namja itu menyerahkan seplastik bakpau dan berterimakasih.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pagi ini aku kembali menjajakan bakpau di kios sederhana milikku. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah pula, tak ada yang tertarik untuk membeli bakpauku. Aish, jinjja! Hai, aku tahu bakpau ku hanya bakpau pinggir jalan. Dan mungkin rasanya tidak seenak bakpau di toko-toko mahal itu. Tapi, hei! Ini juga enak. Tidak percaya? Kenyataannya Ahjumma sebelah rumahku memesan banyak bakpau tempo lalu. Itu membuktikan bakpau ku tidak kalah enak dengan yang dijual di toko-toko mahal itu.

Aku kembali berteriak menjajakan bakpau ku. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang sudi mampir. Jangankan mampir, menoleh pun tidak. Aish!

"Chogi, berapa harga bakpau ini?"

Untuk sejenak aku terbengong melihat seorang siswi SMA berdiri di depan kiosku menanyakan harga bakpau ku. Astaga! Dia ingin membeli bakpau ku. Aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya, dan benar saja, dia membeli dua buah bakpau ku. Tanpa membuang waktu, kubungkuskan dua bakpau cokelat pesanannya dan memberikannya pada yeoja ini. setelah membayar dan menerima pesanannya yeoja itu segera pergi. Mungkin ia buru-buru berangkat sekolah.

" 'Laporan praktikum biologi PLANTAE'?"

Hng? Apa ini? Apa milik yeoja tadi? Kurasa begitu.

"Kim Yura, Paran High School." Bacaku.

Paran? Tidak jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya segera kuantarkan, sebelum yeoja itu mencarinya.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**YURA POV**

"Annyeong Jihyeon-ah!" sapaku Lee Jihyeon teman sebangku ku kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Annyeong Yura-ya!" balas Jihyeon tanpa menoleh padaku. Mwo? Sepertinya sibuk sekali. Kucoba mengintip apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sepertinya Jihyeon sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tugas apa, ya? Seingatku tidak ada tugas hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanyaku.

"Laporan biologi. Ah, benar juga! Yura-ya, aku pinjam laporanmu." Kata Jihyeon dengan tampang serius. Astaga, aku ingin tertawa melihat tampangnya itu.

"Haish, kau ini. merepotkan saja." Gerutuku. Jihyeon hanya terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan, pasti semalam dia pergi dengan kekasihnya. Dasar.

"MWO?!" pekikku panik.

"Mwo? Mwo? Wae? Ada apa, Yura-ya?" tanya Jihyeon ikut kaget.

Aku memandang Jihyeon dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa? Ada apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Mana laporannya." Tagih Jihyeon.

"Jihyeon-ah, laporanku... kurasa Laporanku tertinggal di rumah. Eottokhae?"

"Hah?! Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Yaa! Kau ini! kenapa masih memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan nasibku. Kau ini sahabat macam apa, eoh?" ujarku kesal.

"Macam-macam." Balas Jihyeon sembarangan.

"Yaa!"

"Aish, iya iya. Kubantu mencarinya." Jihyeon mengambil tasku. Tapi kutepis tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau cari disana. Laporannya tertinggal di rumah, Jihyeon-ah."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa tertinggal di rumah?"

"Mana aku tahu! Seingatku juga sudah ku bawa. Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan sarapan Park seongsaenim. Apa aku pulang dan mengambilnya?" aku berdiri dari dudukku. Dan saat itulah, Park seongsaenim masuk ke kelasku. dengan terpaksa aku kembali duduk.

Matilah aku.

"Kumpulkan laporan kalian sekarang. Tanpa kecuali!" kata Park seongsaenim dengan senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya.

Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga!

Park seongsaenim meneliti semua laporan.

"Siapa disini yang bernomor absen tujuh belas?" tanya Park seongsaenim sambil menatap seluruh kelas.

Ommo! Matilah aku!

TOK! TOK!

"Ne, silakan masuk!" kata Park seongsaenim. Ternyata penjaga gerbang.

"Maaf, Seongsaenim. Ada kiriman untuk Kim Yura." kata si penjaga gerbang. Mendengar namaku disebut. Reflek aku berdiri. Park seongsaenim melirik ke arahku.

"Kiriman apa?" tanya Park seongsaenim. Haish! Cerewet sekali Pak Tua ini. Ah, tapi benar juga. Kiriman apa, ya? Penjaga gerbang itu menyerahkan sebuah barang pada Park seongsaenim. Sepertinya aku kenal barang itu.

"Laporan biologiku!" pekikku mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Anja!" perintah Park seongsaenim padaku. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Penjaga gerbang itu segera pergi.

Park seongsaenim meletakkan laporanku dimeja bersama laporan yang lain kemudian berbalik kearah papan tulis. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan nasib laporanku? Diterima atau tidak.

"Eung, Seongsaenim," panggilku sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Hmm?" balas Park seongsaenim.

"Geurae, laporan saya..."

"Diterima." Balas seongsaenim pendek. Yes! Rasanya aku ingin melompat sampai langit ke tujuh. Tunggu, siapa yang mengantarnya? Apa Umma?

**Yura Pov End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sepulang sekolah Yura ditemani Jihyeon berniat menemui orang yang tadi mengantarkan laporan biologinya. Yura yakin orang yang mengantarkan laporannya adalah si penjual bakpao.

"Kau yakin penjual itu yang mengantarkan. Jangan-jangan Oppa mu." Kata Jihyeon. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu yakin yang mengantarkan laporan biologi Yura adalah si penjual bakpao.

"Sangat yakin." Yura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia yakin. "Oppa ku sedang berada di luar kota. Tidak mungkin ia yang mengantarkannya. Sedang ibuku sudah berangkat kerja sebelum aku berangkat."

Jihyeon mengangkat bahu dan megikuti Yura menuju kios bakpao yang Yura maksud.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?" tanya Jihyeon sambil memandang tidak yakin sebuah kios kecil yang jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Sangat yakin. Tapi kenapa tertutup begitu?" tanya Yura bingung.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Ahjusshi itu." saran Jihyeon sambil melirik seorang Ahjusshi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Yura mendekati Ahjusshi itu.

"Permisi, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Kata Yura sambil tersenyum pada Ahjusshi itu.

"Ne, silahkan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Geurae, aku ingin bertanya tentang kios bakpao yang ada di sana. Seingatku tadi pagi masih buka. Sekarang kenapa sudah tutup? Anda tahu dimana pemiliknya?"

"Ne, saya tahu. Tapi, maaf, kios itu hanya buka setiap pagi saja,dan akan tutup saat siang seperti sekarang."

Yura sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu dimana pemiliknya tinggal?"

"Kalian hanya perlu belok kanan di perempatan di depan sana. Rumahnya berwarna putih abu-abu di kanan jalan."

Yura berterimakasih dan segera pergi ke rumah pemilik kios bakpao bersama Jihyeon.

"Aigoo..!" pekik Jihyeon terkejut. "Yaa, Kim Yura, kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Rumah berwarna putih abu-abu hanya ini saja." Jawab Yura sedikit tidak yakin.

"Rumah semewah ini?! ini... Ini istana namanya." Kata Jihyeon terkagum-kagum. "Jangan-jangan kau salah dengar."

"Haish! Kau menghinaku? Aku tidak salah dengar. Benar ini rumahnya."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumahku?" tanya sebuah suara. Yura dan Jihyeon berbalik. Dan berdiri dihadapan mereka seorang namja tampan. Dan Yura yakin namja inilah yang berada di kios bakpao tadi pagi.

"Kau! Kau penjual bakpao itu, kan?" tanya Yura.

"Nde, kau gadis yang membeli bakpao ku, kan?"

"Mwo?! Jadi kau si penjual bakpao? Yang benar saja!" pekik Jihyeon tidak percaya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apa, Nona?" tanya namja itu sopan.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah..."

"Ah, bagaimana jika dilanjutkan didalam saja? Rasanya aneh menjamu tamu diluar rumah." Ajaknya ramah. Yura hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya namja itu pada Yura dan Jihyeon yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ehm, apa keberata jika aku menanyakan namamu?" tanya Yura.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Nde, Baekhyun-sshi, namaku Kim Yura dan ini temanku, Lee Jihyeon. Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengantarkan tugasku ke sekolah. Kamshahamnida." Yura membungkuk dalam duduknya.

Baekhyun balas membungkuk. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Tapi bantuanmu menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jadi, terimakasih." Kata Yura.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu aku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena tidak mungkin Oppa atau Umma-nya mengantarkan laporan itu ke sekolah." Sahut Jihyeon.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin."

"Karena Oppa ku sedang di luar kota, dan Umma sudah berangkat sebelum aku berangkat sekolah." Jelas Yura. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Jihyeon.

"Silahkan."

"Kau memiliki rumah semewah ini. aku yakin kau bukan orang yang kekurangan. Tapi kenapa kau masih berjualan bakpao disana? Maksudku, bukankah kau bisa membuka toko yang lebih besar di tempat yang lebih baik." Kata Jihyeon.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka meminta. Aku hanya ingin mandiri. Itu saja. Alasan kenapa aku mimilih berjualan disana, hmm.. mungkin karena aku ingin mengawalinya dari hal yang kecil dulu." jelas Baekhyun.

"Wohooooo... kau benar-benar hebat." Puji Jihyeon.

"Kurasa hari sudah sore. Lebih baik kami pulang." Kata Yura. Jihyeon mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit Baekhyun-ssi. Gomawo atas jamuannya."

"Lain kali datanglah lagi."

Yura tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia dan Jihyeon melangkah keluar dari rumah besar Baekhyun.

"Chamkkamanyo! Yura-ssi, bolehkah, aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Eeh? Untuk apa?" tanya Yura heran.

"Chogi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ehm, baiklah."

Yura menyebutkan beberapa angka tak berurutan yang langsung di simpan Baekhyun dalam memori ponselnya.

"Ah, gomawo."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling tersenyum manis. Sejak hari itu, keduanya mulai semakin dekat. Bahkan rasa sayang melebihi seorang temanpun mulai muncul. Menyadari ada rasa yang berbeda yang muli ia rasakan –dan ia mengetahuinya, Yura berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Sebuah sore yang menyedihkan untuk Yura yang malang. Saat ia sudah siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memeluk seorang yeoja cantik. Jujur, dada Yura terasa sesak. Tanpa suara, Yura berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kenapa harus sesesak ini? memang sejak awal perasaan ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku menaruh hati padanya, batin Yura miris. Yeoja itu memukul dadanya, berharap sakit itu segera lenyap. Bukannya lenyap, sakit itu terasa semakin nyata dan matanya mulai menangis. Sejak kejadian itu Yura bertekad melupakan Baekhyun dan menghindarinya. Sedang Baekhyun merasa aneh karena mendadak Yura menjauhinya.

"Aish! Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab telponku. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Seperti menghindariku saja. Apa aku ada salah padanya?" Baekhyun bermonolog karena gagal menghubungi Yura.

Siang itu Baekhyun menunggu Yura pulang di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tepat saat itu, ia melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal menghampiri Yura dan memeluknya erat.

"Kim Se Hun?" gumam Baekhyun menyebut nama namja itu. berbagai pertanyaan mengitari otak cerdas Baekhyun. Dan pikiran-pikiran aneh mendominasi otaknya. Sekonyong-konyongnya, Baekhyun merasa ingin keluar dari mobil dan menghajar Se Hun. Beruntung otak warasnya masih bekerja. Siapa dirinya dimata Yura?

Jadi karena ini kau menjauhiku, ternyata kau dusah ada yang memiliki, batin Baekhyun sembari meremas kemudi mobilnya. Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Seoul. Tak peduli jika mendadak ada kendaraan lain menabraknya dan ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulika apapun lagi. Baginya sekarang, apalah hidup tanpa Yura disisinya. Byun Baekhyun tanpa Kim Yura disisinya.

Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai soju yang lumayan ramai. Untuk menghilangkan kekecewaannya, Baekhyun memilih meneguk soju sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan jika itu bisa membunuhnya. Sebuah kecerobohan bagi Baekhyun. Ia melupakan dirinya yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Baru meneguk sedikit saja, ia sudah mabuk.

Dan dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu, Yura yang sedang berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah menemukan Baekhyun terkapar di meja kedai dalam keadaan mabuk. Menyaksikan namja yang dicintainya mabuk, membuat hati Yura terasa miris. Yeoja itu masuk kek kedai dan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya. Terlalu sulit untuk membawa Baekhyun yang mabuk kembali ke rumahnya. Walau ada mobil Baekhyun, Yura tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membawa namja bodoh ini ke apartemennya.

Sampai di apartemennya, dengan telaten Yura merawat Baekhyun.

"Suhu badannya tinggi juga. Haish! Dasar namja pabbo. Tahu tidak bisa minum, kenapa masih minum juga? Ingin mati? Kenapa tidak bilang saja padaku? akan kubunuh dengan pisau dapurku sekalian. Haish!" rutuk Yura. Semalaman Yura merawat Baekhyun sampai tertidur.

.

.

Yura terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyusup ke celah-celah gordennya. Ia segera mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Lebih baik aku membuatkannya bubur dulu. Utung sekolah hari ini libur."

Yura melangkah keluar kamar dan segera berkutat dengan perkakas dapur. Tanpa Yura sadari, Baekhyun sudah sadar sejak semalam. Yura masuk untuk memastikan Baekhyun sudah bangun sambil membawa bubur buatannya.

"Betah sekali dia tidur. Kutinggalkan disini saja." Yura meletakkan nampan makanan buatannya di meja samping ranjangnya.

GREPP !

Tubuh Yura menegang seketika saat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku disini sendirian." gumam Baekhyun.

"Geumanhae Baekhyun-ssi." perintah Yura.

"Shireo!"

"Aish! Cepat makan sarapanmu dan pulanglah. Kurasa keadaanmu sudah membaik." Yura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah membalikkan tubuh Yura dan memandangnya tepat di manik matanya.

"Mengapa kau mengacuhkan ku? Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat kau acuhkan." Kata Baekhyun sendu penuh kejujuran.

"Jangan bercanda. Ucapkan saja pada kekasihmu."

"Mwo? Kekasih apa? Aku tidak memiliki kekasih sama sekali."

Yura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bah! Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan yeoja yang kau peluk tempo hari, eoh?"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Yaa! Berhentilah tertawa! Kau pikir suaramu itu merdu? " Baekhyun terus tertawa. "Yaa! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Baekhyun menghentikan tertawanya. Ia memandang Yura dengan senyum lembut.

"Yura-ya, yeoja itu, aish, dia noona-ku, Sayang. Dia baru saja berpisah dari kekasihnya. Dan aku sedang mencoba menghiburnya. Bagaimana? Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Yura terdiam, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Yura berbalik berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun, sayangnya Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Yura.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Sehun?" giliran Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kenapa bertanya"

"Jawab saja."

"Dia Oppa ku. Kenapa?"

"Jauhi dia." canda Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus? Dia kakakku, Baekhyun-shi."

"Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Titik."

"Ke-na-pa?" eja Yura.

"Jika ku katakan aku mencintaimu, kau akan menjauhinya, Nona Kim?"

"M-mwo?"

"Kurang jelas rupanya. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Yura-ya." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup lembut pipi Yura dari belakang .

Hening.

"Yaaa! Kenapa tidak menjawab?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau membutuhkan jawaban?" tanya Yura.

"Tentu saja."

Yura membalikkan badannya dan secepat kilat mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yura.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil memegang pipinya. Semburat merah nampak jelas dipipi Yura, dan itu membuat Baekhyun gemas karenanya.

"Kau tak adil. Pipiku ada dua, dan kau hanya mencium salah satunya saja. Poppo lagi ne, chagi?" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan Baekhyun-ssi!" tolak Yura.

"Ayolah chagi.." pinta Baekhyun memelah.

"Haish! Baiklah."

CHU~

"Aaah, neomu kyeopta." ujar Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau ini. Kenapa kemarin kau mabuk-mabukan, hah? Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, masih saja mabuk-mabukkan. Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu. Bagaimana jika orang jahat yang menemukanmu?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Yura lembut.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa."

"Gomawo chagi." Baekhyun memeluk Yura. Mendekapnya erat. "Dari kekhawatiranmu aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Saranghae chagi-ya."

"Nado saranghae, Baekhyun-ah." Yura balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"I know it, Mrs. Byun." Goda Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi istrimu." Protes Yura.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga menjadi Nyonya Byun."

"Yaa!" teriak Yura

"Yaa, yaa, yaa! Berhentilah berteriak Nyonya Byun! Telingaku bisa sakit!" protes Baekhyun. "Yakin saja nantinya kau akan menjadi Nyonya Byun. Kenapa? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin segera menjadi NYONYA BYUN?"

PLETAKK!

Yura menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Jangan, berbicara seenaknya sendiri." gumam Yura.

"Sakit, Yura-ya! Kau seorang yeoja. Mana ada namja yang mau mendekatimu jika begini sikapmu!" protes Baekhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sayangnya ada namja bodoh yang mau mencintaiku apa adanya." ujar Yura.

"Nugu? Kai? Suho? Kyungsoo? Chanyeol? Kau ingin menambah daftra blacklist di otakku bertambah?" sungut Baekhyun.

"Kau cemburu?" ejek Yura.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Wae?"

"Namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja menyebalkan dan agak bodoh. Dia yang mencintaiku apa adanya. " ujar Yura sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Dasar nappeun yeoja." Baekhyun meraih pinggang Yura, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata, begitu pula Yura. Baekhyun mencium Yura tepatdi keningnya. Yura sedikit merasa kaget.

"Aku akan menciummu, saat kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Jadi, jangan berikan ciumanmu selain aku. Arraseo?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bibir Yura.

"Kau bicara seolah aku akan menjadi istrimu saja."

"Kau memang akan menjadi istriku. Ingatkan aku untuk segera melamarmu saat kau lulus nanti." Kata Baekhyun.

Yura tersenyum "kajja kita turun! Aku sudah memasakkanmu bubur." ajak Yura.

"Kajja!" balas Baekhyun semangat. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku oppa." perintah Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Kita seumuran."

"Aniyo! Aku lebih tua 1 bulan daripada kau Yura-ya!"

"Aish, masalah beda 1 bulan saja kau ributkan. Aku tetap tak mau memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu!"

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu. Dan lagi, aku itu kekasihmu, Nona Kim!" protes Baekhyun.

"Cih! Dasar pendek!" ejek Yura.

"Mwoya? Pendek kau bilang? Yaa! Tinggiku 174cm kalau kau mau tahu!" sanggah Baekhyun tak terima.

"Siapa juga yang ingin tahu tinggimu. Aku hanya bilang kau itu PENDEK!" balas Yura dengan penekanan pada kata PENDEK.

"Mana bisa begitu ! Ah ayolah, Chagi. Panggil aku oppa, ne?"

"Shireo, shireo, shireo!" Yura berjalan keluar di ikuti Baekhyun yang masih setia merajuk.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Yaak! oke!

bagaimana? :D

ini fict murni dari temen Raemi, bagus kan?

bagus sekaliiii~~

yang udah baca, bagi review nya dong~~

**Wanna review now? :)**


End file.
